


When the past catches up

by AlixNovak



Series: Can't outrun the past [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Glee, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Past life, Sebastian Smythe is Barry Allen | The Flash, sebastian had a crush on blaine, secret life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixNovak/pseuds/AlixNovak
Summary: For an unknown reason, Kurt sent a CD with recordings of Sebastian to Starlabs. Not music records no. He was recorded while he said some awful things back at Dalton. Barry's friends and family find out who he really was.





	When the past catches up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Flash fic. Hope you like it :D If you find mistakes in it, please let me know.

Barry entered Starlabs as he sees Cisco holding a CD in his hand, waving it. “Barry this was sent to Starlabs by someone named Kurt Hummel. Does that name say something to you?” And Barry stared at him in disbelieve. Why would Kurt sent something to Starlabs. How did he find out where he worked. He must also know his new name. Barry was glad to put his past life behind him, his life as a bully, a terrible person but now...What’s on the CD?

“Scarlet.” A familiar voice says. What’s Captain Cold doing here, Barry thought. Barry just stares at Cold as more people entered Starlabs. Caitlin, Iris, Joe, Wally, Team Arrow and all of the Legends entered the room. “What’s Cold doing here?” Barry said, his voice cold (pun intended). “We need someone to help you break into ARGUS, remember?” Caitlin explained.

Cisco waved the CD at Barry’s face. “I still want to know what’s on this Barry. I feel like you’re hiding something from me. Me as your best friend needs to find out of course.” Barry just stared at him, unable to say something. He really wanted to keep his past life as Sebastian Smythe a secret. “What’s on the CD?” Iris asked.

“Nothing that should concern you.” Barry snapped at his future wife. Joes stares at Barry with a frown on his face. “I have somewhere to be. Cisco give me the CD.” Barry tried to snatch the CD away from Cisco but failed.

“What’s wrong with you today?” Iris asked. “How about we just play what’s on the CD.” Snart interfered and Barry glared at him. If looks could kill. “Listen very closely Snart, this is my CD. It’s none of your damn business.” Barry snapped again. “Barry you’re acting weird. We’re playing it now.” Caitlin said and took the CD, putting it in a laptop. “Caitlin.” Barry said as a warning but the doctor just ignored him and started the recording.

“Of course it was you.” Blaine accused. “No it wasn’t, I swear. I turned over a new leaf, remember?” Barry said or better said Sebastian. “No more bullying, blackmail or assault this year.” Sebastian said. “Must be boring for you.” “Yeah it is, being nice sucks.” Sebastian said.

The CD ends the first recording here but started with the second one just a few seconds after.

“Is whatever this is gonna take long? I can’t stand the stench of public schools.” Sebastian said annoyed. 

Then there was another stop. A few seconds later, the third record was playing.

“I don’t like you.” Kurt said to Sebastian. “Fun I don’t like you either.” Sebastian said with a mocking voice none of his friends ever heard.

The fourth records starts to play.  
“Sebastian Smythe.” Barry introduced himself. “Hi are you a freshman?” Blaine asked. “Do I look like a freshman?” Sebastian said offended.

Next recording.

“Oh hey Kurt I didn’t recognise you. You’re wearing boy clothes for once.” Sebastian joked.

Next recording.

“So crazy. I was sitting over there, checking out this guy and all of sudden I’m like, wait a second I know that hair. What’s up buddy? Haven’t seen you online.” Sebastian said.

Barry remembered all this moments. He looked on the ground the whole time the recording was playing. He didn’t even know that he was recorded back then. He did not look up once. He fears the looks of his friends. To his misfortune, the record wasn’t finished yet.

“Unless you wanna join your relatives in prison, that's probably not the best idea. You see, my dad is sorta what you'd call a states attorney. But, if you had a piñata you wanted delivered, I could make sure that got to them.”

“Let's get a few things straight. Blaine's too good for you, New Directions is a joke, and one of us has a hard luck case of the 'gay face', and it ain't me. Odds are by the end of the school year, I'll have Blaine and a Nationals trophy, and you'll have khakis and a Lima Bean apron, and that gay face.”

“Bummer about Blaine, he was pretty. He shouldn’t got in the way that slushy was meant for Kurt.”

“Don’t be modest. I was like, I don’t know who that Blaine guy is, but apparently he’s sex on a stick and sings like a dream.”

“And your whole Bashful Schoolboy thing? Super hot.”

“And as sexy as that sounds, what do you say we shake things up? I get you guys a couple of fake IDs, and we head over to Scandals in West Lima?”

The recording ended. Barry froze on his spot. No one said anything. He lost all of his friend he thought.

I was Iris who first spoke. “I can’t believe that, I-I don’t even know the man who I was going to marry. We shouldn’t…” And with that, she left Starlabs. Joe and Wally after.

“I was expecting a lot when the recording started but now this side of you Barry Allen or should I say Sebastian Smythe.” Caitlin said with a broken voice. She thought she knew her friend but apparently she was wrong. She left, tried not to cry.

Barry grabbed her arm carefully “Caitlin I can explain everything. you just need to trust me here.” Barry turned to team Arrow and the Legends. “I’ll explain everything.”

“Barry can I talk to you for a second.” Oliver commanded and walking out of the room. Barry followed after. “Listen Oliver I-” Barry started but Oliver cut him off. “I thought I did all of my research. You hid your a past. But I also understand...I just need time. I don’t want to lose you just because you were a dick.” And with that, Oliver hugged him. “Thank you…” Barry said to him.

They walked back into the room were everyone else ,minus the West family, stood. Even Captain Cold stared at Barry like he didn’t know who stands in front of him. “I’ll explain now.” Barry said.

“I went to the Dalton Academy after I found out that my dad actually murdered my mother. In my previous school, I got bullied for it. I got adopted by a rich couple who really wanted to help a child in need. They took good care of me. I made many friends at Dalton but also many enemies. I was a bully in Dalton.”

After a pause, he continued.

“I had a crush on a guy named Blaine but he already had a thing for Kurt. After I found out, I started to bully students from the other school where Kurt went to. I still didn’t get the guy in the end. They’re married now. I don’t know why Kurt sent this CD now. I also changed a lot when I moved to Central City. My Ex, Hunter he gave all my friends and me drugs and we went to some shit. i decided to leave them all behind after graduation.”

Caitlin walked towards him, he thought she would slap him now but instead, she hugged him. He hesitated but hugged back. Cisco also joined. Mick came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. “Sometimes you just gotta be mean so no one hurts you first.” Mick said. Barry was surprised that Mick actually cared.

Snart came up to him next and tried to give him a hug which was weird. he leaned in and whispered in Barry’s ear “I didn’t know you had a things for guys.” He had this stupid grin on his face which would flip Barry off. But Barry had to admit, he likes Snart, a lot.

After he explained everything, he went to Joe’s house. He knocked on the door and an angry Wally opened the door. “Barry how could you not tell them! I understand that you couldn’t tell me because we don’t really know each other but Joe and Iris...Barry they’re heartbroken.”  
“I need to give them an explanation.” Barr walked in, looking at Iris who sat on the couch, looking like she just cried her eyes out. “Iris I can explain everything.” Iris looked up to him where he’s standing. She didn’t say anything so Barry started to explain everything. From where Joe took him after his adoptive parents got murdered by some thief. It happened as Barry was in the final year of Dalton. Joe let him continue to go there. Joe knew the Dalton part but he didn’t know that Barry also likes guys or that he was a bully in school. Joe understood that Barry wanted to keep Dalton a secret.

“I wish you would have told me sooner…I can’t believe that you were such a dick.” She tried to joke. Barry gave her a small smile. She smiled back. “Barry I’ll be honest with you here. I don’t think I can marry you. With everything that happened. I was really on the edge this past few months. I kinda want to have a normal life again. Like I had with Eddie...I’m sorry but I don’t think I can do this whole Team Flash anymore.” Barry looked at her and gave her a hug. “I understand you. Sometimes I wish I could go back to be normal...I wish you all the luck and hope you’ll find someone who gives you the life you deserve.” Of course Barry is heartbroken but he understands her situation perfectly.

He walks into the kitchen were Joe is standing. He heard everything of course. “Barry listen before you start, I understand. You just protected yourself from being hurt again.” He walked over to Barry and hugged his adoptive son.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, let me know. Do you want another part of it? Maybe where I go into detail why Kurt sent the CD?


End file.
